


Une jeune fille sage

by malurette



Series: Des vignettes entre les albums [3]
Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, i just love Ingrid so much, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>à venir ; recueil de drabbles & mini-fics autour d'Ingrid.<br/>1ère vignette : Sortie en mer. 2ème : Avec Pol ? <br/>3ème : Une jeune fille sage. <br/>4ème : La demoiselle et son chevalier servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presque des vacances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pour le romantisme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366576) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pétrolier en péril, un simple catamaran à la rescousse... ça n'a pas l'air sérieux. Pour Ingrid, ça ressemble presque à des vacances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Titre :** Presque des vacances  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _Le feu de Wotan_  
>  **Personnages :** Ingrid Hallberg, Yoko Tsuno, Vic Vidéo, Pol Pitron  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « naufrage » pour 31_jours (10 décembre ‘08)  
>  **Continuité :** vers la fin de l’album  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200 

Une paire de jours en mer à sillonner un si vaste secteur à la recherche d’un pétrolier dont il est question d’empêcher le naufrage, c’est une mission très, très sérieuse à la base. Ingrid n’y a peut-être pas sa place à l’origine : elle ne connaît rien à la navigation et n’a pas la fibre audacieuse de Yoko pour agir le jour où ils trouveront enfin leur pétrolier à sauver. Elle n’a même pas le coup d’œil pour différencier les bateaux passant à l’horizon ! Mais elle est un soutien précieux pour le trio et en tant que tel elle n’a pas eu à insister longtemps pour qu’ils l’acceptent à bord. À raison : malgré son inexpérience, elle se rend aussi utile que possible.

Le secret ? Tant pis pour le sérieux de la mission. Quand ils naviguent apparemment au hasard, que le temps est au beau fixe, que malgré les recherches vaines l’humeur est bonne, elle se prend à oublier la catastrophe maritime qu’ils cherchent à éviter à et à rêver que leur petit catamaran soit lui-même victime d’un naufrage sur une île déserte, pour prolonger un peu ces étranges vacances.


	2. Garde du corps (et plus si affinité ?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Pol joue les garde-malade... et flirte un peu. Juste un peu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Garde du corps  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _La frontière de la vie_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ingrid Hallberg, Pol Pitron  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu de flirt  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « un verre ça va... » d’après Laitue  
> pour la case n°o1 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Ingrid (été '10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** dans le courant de la BD  
>  **Note :** il y a des années de ça, quand j’étais enfant, avant la sortie du tome 20, je crois bien que je _ship_ pais Pol/Ingrid au moins un peu.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

« Vous verrez, auprès de moi l’archange Gabriel n’est qu’un amateur, » s’est vanté Pol en promettant de veiller sur Ingrid.  
Et Pol est peut-être un professionnel en matière de dorlotage, mais après s’être enfilé d’un coup un verre de « petit remontant », il part légèrement en vrille. Heureusement, un seul verre ne fait pas beaucoup de dégâts ; ça le rend juste encore plus bavard que d’habitude, et plus audacieux.

Heureusement aussi que sa cousine est déjà allée se coucher, se dit Ingrid, parce qu’il confond déjà ange gardien avec chevalier servant et maintenant avec amoureux transi.

Elle devrait peut-être trouver ça terriblement embarrassant, mais non : ça l’amuse. Ce n’est pas ça qui va la fatiguer franchement plus qu’elle ne l’est déjà. Ça a quelque chose de bon enfant. Et à vrai dire, ça la distrait des événements étranges et effrayants qui arrivent ces temps-ci.


	3. Une jeune fille respectable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un charme un peu désuet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une jeune fille respectable  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno   
> **Personnage :** Ingrid Hallberg   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** la coiffure impeccable d'Ingrid y compris dans _La frontière de la vie_  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** référence _Le feu de Wotan_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Ingrid garde ses macarons même pour dormir. Matin et soir elle refait sa coiffure. Elle détache les coquilles fatiguées, défait ses tresses, brosse longuement ses cheveux, en domestique les mèches folles qui voudraient s’en échapper, puis les rattache. Ça leur évite de s’emmêler, quelles que soient ses activités.  
Ça lui donne une allure élégante quoique aussi quelque peu sévère par son côté rétro. Une jeune fille bien, respectable, inatteignable...

Ingrid attend encore de rencontrer quelqu’un qui les lui fera relâcher totalement et laisser achever de la décoiffer.

En vacances sur un voilier avec Yoko et les garçons, dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, elle s’est accordé de laisser ses tresses flotter au vent. Mais porter ses cheveux entièrement libres, ça reste une autre histoire.

Un jour peut-être, mais dans quelles circonstances... elle ne sait pas encore ce qu’elle attend précisément. Mais le jour venu, elle saura sans nul doute le reconnaître.


	4. Yoko - Toujours là pour elle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rescue Romance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toujours là pour elle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Ingrid Halberg & Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 15, « _maiden & knight_» pour Femslash February (damoiselle & chevalier servant)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** après _La Frontière de la Vie_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Ingrid a rencontré Yoko peu après la mort tragique de Papa. Elle revenait pour l’enterrement, éplorée, égarée, et sans qu’elle sache comment s’est retrouvée victime d’une tentative de meurtre, droguée et jetée à l’eau. Que les sales types qui s’étaient débarrassés de son père espéraient faire passer ça pour un accident dans un moment d’égarement ou un suicide à son tour, elle n’en sait rien ; dans les deux cas c’est à la fois humiliant et effrayant. Elle en frissonne encore à y repenser. Heureusement, elle ne garde pas souvenir de sa noyade, seulement d’avoir été sauvée par une brave inconnue.   
Yoko l’a tirée des eaux, littérales du Rhin et métaphoriques de l’ignorance : elle a mis à jour la machination affreuse qui a coûté la vie à son père et aurait pu faire d’autres dégâts encore.   
Rien ne le lui rendra, et justice ne sera jamais faite, elle est toujours en colère, mais au moins, elle sait ce qui est arrivé. C’est plus facile de faire face à un accident ayant tourné au meurtre, qu’à un suicide. Maintenant, elle peut faire son deuil. 

Elle a revu Yoko plus tard, à l’initiative de Rudi. Elle était souffrante et se craignait la proie d’un monstre de cauchemar. Rudi soupçonnait autre chose, et à raison, mais il a cru ses plaintes et pris les bonnes décisions en faisant appel à Yoko pour l’aider à faire la lumière sur ce sombre mystère – une nouvelle machination, entièrement humaine. 

Au mépris de tout danger, Yoko est toujours là pour se précipiter à son secours, telle un chevalier servant. Ingrid est quand même décidée à faire sa part pour élucider les mystères qu’elles découvrent et ne plus rester là passive devant leur déroulement. Tant que Yoko sera à ses côtés, elle ne craindra rien !


End file.
